Never quite worth it
by AnnLay
Summary: this is a collection of songfics I made...and some of the songs are ones that I made up to fit the mood...plz R
1. Missing Fifth

_"I am gone?All alone?Where did you go?Am I on my own?"_

Dororo was sitting by a pond,he looked into the water...behind him he picture something,he looked closer and saw his freinds...

"My freinds?" he turned around,hopeing to see the other four members of the platoon,only to see Koyuki sleeping...she was so calm...he smiled and turned back to the pond

_"Where did you go?where am I?Are you listenin!Or am i left to die?..."_

Dororo frowned...he started thinking about something,words came into his mind

Gerogerogero

tamatamatama

Girogirogiro

Kurukurukuru

With that in his mind his stomach clenched...he knew he was the missing fifth...he could almost hear his teammates voices

_"I am still here!Where are you!I need to know!I need to know...what to do"_

"Whats wrong Dororo?" Koyuki asked,woken up by the rustling of the leaves

"Nothing important..." he turned away from the girl...he felt a few tears fall down his cheeks...

"No it is something..."

"My...my...my _freinds_" he choked out...then turned to the pond...he saw them in the water again

He turned to the first one

Keroro...oh the fun they had together

then the next

Giroro...Fun times as well...oh Giroro.

then the next one was Tamama

He didn't know the private that good...yet they had been freinds...Tamama would always tell Dororo his feelings...always...

and then Kururu

They wern't much of freinds,he disliked the yellowish guy...except that they were teamates...and that made a difference

_"All alone I could throw a fit"_

"Koyuki..I miss them"

"it's ok"

_"but I am the missing fifth..."_


	2. We are one

This chapter is based on my oc...her Name is Alexis Samntha Marson and she is clone/child of Dororo,the other kids are cassie (giroro),danny (tamama),David(Keroro),and jerid (Kululu)

* * *

Alexis was sitting on the roof of her house...usually where she had met her father and his freinds...jerid and Cassie were with her

"There not comeing" Cassie said...refering to the three kids fathers...she knew Giroro Dororo and Kululu would not show

"Well I suppose they don't care enough...Kukuku" jerid said...yes sometimes he laughed like his father...just part of him being cloned from him...

Alexis on the other hand was stadning there...thinking of all her father thaught her about her powers...

_As you go through life you'll see...there is so much that we...don't understand_

Her eyes glittering as she thought about it...she turned to them all and said "Kululu,Giroro,and daddy will show!I know it!" her eyes feirce...that was the kids problems...they were made by Kululu to destroy stuff...not be normal children...they wern't even supposed to be pekoponion though...she frowned and said "They have to come...all five of them..." now thinking of Danny and David's dads...Keroro and Tamama.

_and the only thing we know...is things don't always go...the way we planned_

Alexis said "Oh daddy...where are you guys?"

_but you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away...when it seems all your dreams come undone!_

The three heard a noise

"CRAZY RAGE BREATH!" and a beam hit a bird...killing it

Alexis...haveing ehr fathers good nature gasped and jumped off the roof

_We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride...we are more than we are we are one._

Alexis glared at Danny and David...Dannys eyes curious... "COOL!" he said at the beam he had shot

"Not cool!" Alexis said...knowing it would be a long day

_If there so much I must be can i still just be me...the way I am?_

Alexis knew that was a no...Kululu hadn't made her to be herself...he made her to destroy pekopon...or at least die trying

_Can i trust in my own heart...or am I just one part of some big plan?_


	3. You are my sunshine

_Note,if you hate the relationship or NatsumiXGiroro don't read this chapter...but if you wann go ahead X3_

_

* * *

_

It was a warm spring day...the gang was outside doing there own things

Keroro and Tamama were playing,Fuyuki was watching something and Momaka watching him,Dororo and Koyuki were meditateing,Kululu was messing with something,Saburo was sleeping,Mois was watching a rabbit...while Natsumi and Giroro were laying next to each other on the grass...

_You are my sunshine..._

Giroro tunred to Natsumi...she looked at him

"What?"

"Nu-nothing!" he said...blushing

_My only sunshine_

"Well then stop stareing at me..."

"Sorry.." he blushed...he put his hand on hers...she eyes him curiously

_You make me happy_

Natsumi said "Whats your deal?"

"You"

She looked at him confused-like

_when skies are gray_

She rolled her eyes at him..yet felt something nice in her stomach...that feeling was love

_And you'll never know dear_

Giroro smiled slightly at her...she smiled back

_How much I love you_

"Um...Giroro"

"Yes?"

"Your not as bad as the rest of the toads..."

Giroro smiled and said "You not bad for a pekoponion..."

_Please don't take._

Natsumi kissed Giroro's cheek...she blushed

_My sunshine away_


	4. Betrayed

Dororo story!And if you want a screenshot from Keroro Gunso you can pm me!I have alot of them on my photobucket account

This takes palce right after Dororo left in the episode 'Viper?I heardley even knew her.' right after they were fighting viper

* * *

_I am not the same,when will you see?_

Dororo watvched the four and Koyuki stand there...wondering where he went..his eyes on Keroro  
"It was him all along...he broke my music box" he thought back to his music box.

_That I figured out...you betrayed me..._

He let a tear fall down his cheek he let his pain come out

_all alone i could throw a fit,but I am the missing fifth...and when will you know?_

Dororo frowed down to them...they would never understand

_My horrible and painful sorrow..._

Dororo looked at the five and said "You will never understand my pain..."

_My past is blinded,I cannot see_

Dororo frowned and turned away from them

_Why did you betray me?_


End file.
